


Sam Finds the one

by Sambriel1997



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, College, M/M, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 17,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sambriel1997/pseuds/Sambriel1997
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes into a coffee shop and it all starts there</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam had just finished his last final before Winter Break, which he would again be spending alone while his friends went to be with their families. Though every year his best friend Jess insisted that he come with her he always said no because he did not want to impose on her family time. As he walked out into the cool air he decided to go get a cup of coffee from the new café that opened. When he walked in he went straight to the counter and ordered a White Mocha cappuccino and waited to get it. Once he got his order he went to one of the tables in the back so that he could look at his final grades for the semester.

            He was glad that the table he had chosen was so close to the fireplace because he was freezing. It had been unusually cold the last few weeks. As he was checking his emails he noticed a guy two tables away checking him out, but he just continued to look at his laptop screen so that the guy wouldn’t realize that he was staring back.

            Finally he noticed the guy get up and walk his way. Sam got a good look at this mystery guy this time. He had hair to just below his chin line and looked to be slightly muscular. Once the guy finally got to the table he said “Hi.”

            Sam sat there for a second to see if he was going to say anything else but finally decided the silence was awkward. “Hey. Would you like to sit down?” He asked to the guy who looked shocked that Sam had said anything at all to him. “I’m Sam Winchester by the way.”

            “I’m Gabriel Novak. My brother and I just moved here about a week ago and I’m taking classes next semester.” He felt like he was rambling so he stopped for a second to see if Sam was going to say anything.

            Sam waited for Gabriel to continue but it became obvious after about thirty seconds they were both waiting on each other to say something so he said “I didn’t think I had seen you around before. Do you like it here so far?” He asked but he was sure the answer would be a yes or Stanford’s great.

            Gabriel said, “It’s okay but I don’t really know anyone so I haven’t really got to like it yet. You are actually the first person I have talked to besides smiling at people who walk by and say hi. I was actually wondering if you would maybe like to um… go…”

            Sam quickly finished his sentence “on a date. Sure. I would love to I don’t have anything to do the entire Winter Break so how about tomorrow night 6 at my place we can cook something. Well that is if you can cook because I never really learned how. Then we can watch a movie.”

            “That sounds great. What am I cooking?”

            “It doesn’t really matter to me what we have but I will help with whatever it is just let me know. Here is my address and phone number just text me when you figure it out. I’ve got to go my best friend is leaving in about an hour to go see her family so she needs my help to load the car. See you tomorrow night.”

            Gabe said “Bye.” Then sat there for a few more minutes to finish his coffee then headed home to tell Cas about his date. He would be so happy that Gabe had made a friend. Gabe often wondered why he was born the big brother when it was Cas that was always the one that worried too much.


	2. Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel finds out about Dean

As Gabe walked in the door he heard pans clanging in the kitchen and knew that his brother was attempting to cook again. “This should be good.” He thought to himself as he entered the kitchen but found a guy standing at the stove cooking burgers while Cas was getting out condiments and cooking fries.  
He was about to just go up to his room when Cas looked at him and said “Stay we cooked enough for you too.” That was fine with him as long as they had cooked something sweet because he loved anything sweet.  
“Is there dessert involved in this to?”  
“Yes, Gabe we fixed a chocolate caramel pie. Well Dean did he said the recipe has been in his family for generations.”  
Gabe looked at the stranger again and smiled “Hi I’m Gabriel since my brother is to rude to introduce us and you are?” He said with a grin.  
“I’m Dean Winchester. I moved here about a month ago and like y’all I’m still very new and know no one.”  
Winchester. That was Sam’s last name but he didn’t mention a brother. Gabe knew that Dean was looking at him kind of funny because of the way his face looked. “Do you have a brother?” He knew it was an odd question to ask just straight out but he had to know.  
Dean looked down. He had been trying to find Sam for a month and this guy just comes in and seems to know right where he is. “Yes I do his name is Sam. Do you know him?”  
“I have a date with him tomorrow night actually. Did you come to spend Winter Break with him?”  
“No. I came to find him.”  
Gabe stood there for a moment stunned by what he had just heard. This could be why Sam hadn’t mentioned a brother he didn’t want to be found. “Oh.” He thought for a second more and looked back at the look Dean had in his eyes. It was sorrow mixed with a little hope. He pulled the paper Sam had given him with his address and number on it and said “Here. I already put it in my phone so you can have it. You need it more than I do.”  
“Thank you. I have missed him so much.”  
After they ate Gabriel went up to his room and texted Sam.  
Can I ask you something? GN  
Sure. SW  
Do you have a brother? GN  
???Why??? SW  
My brother had a date tonight with a Dean Winchester. He said he was you brother. GN  
Oh… Can you meet me somewhere? SW  
Um… Sure I guess where. GN  
Coffee shop or the Courtyard by the lake SW  
Courtyard in 10? GN  
Sure. See you then. SW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is still in progress. I promise this is eventually going somewhere but I feel like a back story is needed


	3. Gabriel gets the whole story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Gabriel at the courtyard and tells him everything.

10 minutes later they stood under the gazeebo nearest the lake.

            Gabe didn’t know what to say so he just resorted to “Hi.” In almost a whisper.

            Sam just stared for a moment and then said “I guess we have something to discuss.”

            “Only if you want to. You don’t really even know me but I would like to think that we are on the track of a relationship.” He said looking at Sam to see his reaction.

            “I would like that too. Which is why I need to tell the whole story about me before we even get into a relationship.” He sat for a moment and then he began. “When I was six months old my mom was killed when our house caught on fire. A few days after the fire my dad found out that someone set it on fire. The police searched for a little while but eventually gave up because they had not had any leads. My dad thought that it was then his job to find her killer. So he went on a rampage all over Kansas and eventually the whole US looking for it. Though he didn’t always carry Dean and myself with him because we were in school and he knew that we needed an education to ever make anything out of ourselves so he would leave us with his friend Robert Singer. Who we now call Uncle Bobby even though he was more of a dad that the one we had.” He paused to let Gabriel take in what he had just said and then continued. “My senior year of high school I was in the top 10% of my class and had applied to several colleges but had my heart set here. When I got my acceptance letter Bobby was so proud of me as was Dean. But Dad was a different story when I told him I was coming here he started yelling and saying he was not going to pay for me to go to college it was just a pointless waste of time so I said I would be going with a full scholarship for 4 years. This only made him more furious. Finally when the day had come for me to pack my things and leave for college he looked at me and said ‘If you walk out that door don’t ever come back.’ And I haven’t seen him or Dean since. I go see Bobby in the summer but that is about all.”

            Gabe sat there for a second processing all of what Sam just told him. He could not imagine being told to never come back home. Even though his parents were not accepting of him and Cas being gay they still loved them and wanted them to be happy even if this meant they had to accept them as being gay. “Sam, I cannot even imagine how that felt. I don’t think I could handle if any of my family said that to me let alone my father.”

            “Well I have learned not ot even think about it much anymore because Uncle Bobby told Dean and I both when I left that family doesn’t end with blood so now I look at Jess and some of my other friends as family instead of my real family. But I am glad Dean is finally coming to look for me because he used to do whatever Dad told him to do because he was afraid of him.”

            “I hope it’s okay that I gave him your address and number.”

            “Yeah that’s completely fine. He would have never found me without it.” Sam said through a quick flash of anger that he had because he was still mad a Dean for not sticking up for him while his father screamed and yelled at him 2 years before but he knew this was not Gabriel’s fault so he let it go. “I guess we should get home. I’m sure your brother is probably worried about you.”

            “Okay. See you tomorrow night at 6. I will let you know tomorrow what we are having for dinner.”


	4. Gabe and Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Cas talk about their boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one but I felt like it needed to be there

Gabe walked home thinking about what he had just heard. He could not begin to imagine being told to never come back home when he and Cas had left their family it had been because their family did not agree with their lifestyle “choice” as they thought it was. Their parents had told them that if they ever “straightened out” that they were welcome to come home and that they still wanted to keep in contact but never once was it said to never come home.

            When he made it home he texted Sam to let him know that he was making chicken parmesan with Alfredo sauce and spiked chocolate pie. He sat down at the table and got him another slice of pie. He heard Cas cooking down the stairs soon after and said “I’m back. Sorry I didn’t tell you I was going anywhere.”

            “It’s fine. Dean just left and I figured you went to talk to Sam about his brother” Cas said. He grabbed another burger and sat with Gabriel.

            “Yes I did. Did Dean tell you the story of why he had to come find Sam?” Gabe asked with sort of an accusing tone.

            “No why is there something I should know?”

            “That is for Dean to tell you not me I was just wondering. I’m sure he will tell you when he is ready. Was he going to see Sam tonight?”

            “I believe so. He said that he really needed to talk to him.


	5. Gabe remebers somethhing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe remembers that he gave Dean Sam's address

Sam heard his phone ding as he sat down on the couch to watch TV for a little bit.

He looked and found that he had a text from Gabe.

Home. GN

Okay. SW

Gonna cook Chocolate cake and chicken parm for dinner tomorrow. GN

K. SW

Oh. Btw I gave Dean your address. I hope that’s ok. GN

WHAT?!?! :/ SW

I didn’t know the whole story at the time. GN

Its fine sorry I kninda screamed a little there. He would have found me one way or another. SW

See you tomorrow night. GN

Sam couldn’t figure out why he had not been more furious for Gabel doing that. If it had been anyone else he would have cut them completely out of his life considering the history he had with his family. Gabriel just did something too him he couldn’t explain.

            Just then he heard a knock at the door. He knew it would be Dean but didn’t know what was about to take place.


	6. Dean tells his story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam opens the door to find Dean and they sit down and Dean tells Sam the whole story of why he is here now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for these next few chapters i just started work and my schedule is crazy.

He grabbed the door handle and turned. He waited a second before he opened the door contemplating why his brother wanted to look for him and why it had taken him four years to even care to look for him. He opened the door to a hug from Dean, which he had not expected.

            “Dean you’re crushing me.” Sam said as his brother loosened the grip he had. Something had definitely changed since the last time they had seen each other because back then Dean only listened to what their dad said do and one of them was do not go after him. “What happened?” escaped his lips accidently.

            Dean had expected this question and was prepared to tell him everything that had happened since he had left but could not find the words because he was just so happy to find Sammy okay and happy with life. He wished he would have gotten out sooner than he did maybe he would be as happy as Sam was now. “It’s complicated.” Was all that he could find to say.

            “I don’t care if it is I want to know why you waited until now to come find me Dean. It doesn’t make any sense to me. Did you finally figure out that Dad was just on a chase that led nowhere or did he send you to bring me back what is it Dean I deserve to know why I have had to live without any family but Bobby for the last four years of my life.”

            Tears trickled down Dean’s cheek because everything Sam said was just so harsh that he couldn’t handle it he had no idea how hard this was going to be on him. He had not expected Sam to welcome him without question but to say all that was harsh. “He found out about me.”

            “Oh Dean I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone.” Sam knew now that he had hit all the wrong buttons when he started yelling at him before because he knew that the only thing worse than Sam leaving was him being gay and he had known that one day his Dad would find out Dean was too. “What happened Dean talk to me.”

            “Well Dad was off following one of his ‘leads’ and wasn’t going to be back for a few days so I invited my friend Balthazar over for the night. As just friends mind you. We were lying in bed cuddled up together when Dad came in the door and he just lost it. Started screaming about how me and you both were a disgrace to our family and how Mom would hate us both for what we are. He just kept going and going. Balthazar had just ran out the door and I was grabbing my bag to do the same when Dad grabbed me and told me to get out of his house and not to come back ever. He said he did not want to see either of us ever again.” Tears were falling down both of the boy’s faces now and they just sat there crying for ten or so minuets because neither of them knew anything else to say.

            Sam finally pulled Dean into a much needed hug and said “It’s okay you’re here now he can’t hurt you. And he won’t hurt me. I will not let that happen Dean. He is wrong about everything, I may not have ever got to know our mother but I know from what you and Bobby told me about her that she was one of the most amazing people in the world and would never have turned her back on us.” He looked at his brother again. He almost felt like the big brother now because he was the one having to give the reassuring advice and comfort Dean.

            “Sam I am so glad that I found you I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t here anymore. I didn’t have the will power to search much longer before I just gave up. I missed you so much. If it hadn’t been for running into Cas, Gabriel Novak’s brother, I would probably have given up.”

            “It is good to have some family back now. Maybe we can go see Bobby for Christmas or just go see him in general. I haven’t seen him in a year or so and haven’t talked to him in over three months.”

            “Yeah I think it would do us some good to see the old man again. I miss him. After you left Dad kinda went crazy looking for Mom’s killer again so I went to stay with Bobby more even though I was grown I just loved being there helping fix up old cars. He was the only person besides you to know about me for a while.”

            Just then Sam heard his phone ding and when he grabbed it he saw that Gabe had texted him.

Did Dean come? GN

Yes. SW

Are you okay? GN

Yes. We talked and I think we will be alright. I will tell you everything tomorrow night. SW

Okay. See you at six. GN

            “Dean not to change the subject but can you make plans for tomorrow night with Cas because I have a date with Gabriel here.”

            “Sure Sammy. I will call him in the morning.”


	7. Dean talks to Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean calls and asks Cas about another date

            Dean got up the next morning and waited around until about 10 or so to call Cas he did not know what time he got up but ten is generally a safe bet with most people. He dialed his number and waited the phone rang a few times before he finally heard a very disgruntled sounding “Hello.”

            “Sorry were you still asleep?” Dean felt bad because he knew how it felt to be woken up by a phone call and it would make even the most chipper person mean.

            “No I was just lying in bed not really wanting to move. I really don’t have anything to do until I start teaching next semester so I figured I would enjoy the peace while I could. Did you need something?”

            “Yeah. Sam wanted to know if I could do something tonight because he and Gabriel have a date, so I figured since you are the only person I know I would see if you wanted to go see a movie or something.” He did not sound as confident as he hoped he would.

            “Sure unless you would rather just come here and watch movies so we won’t have to pay for overpriced popcorn and candy.”

            Dean smiled because he had secretly wanted to take that route at first but thought that would sound to forward. “Sure that sounds good. I think there date is at six so you want me to come over around five thirtyish. Because if you brother is anything like mine he will be early.”

            “That would be great and yes I do not think that I have ever seen Gabe be late for anything in his life.”

            “See you at five thirty then.” Dean smiled he liked the fact that he would be seeing Cas again.


	8. Sam and Dean both break down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean both speak their mind and then they both break down

Sam was busy doing his morning workout as he overheard Dean on the phone with he assumed was Cas. He had stopped to listen for a moment but when he heard Dean coming down the hallway he quickly started doing pull-ups again. “Morning Dean.”  
“Morning Sam. I have a date with Cas tonight so you have this place to yourself.”  
“Dean you know I don’t mind you being here it’s just that I really didn’t think that you would want to be a third wheel tonight. I figured you would rather go back and see Cas. I mean every time you say the guy’s name your eyes twinkle just a little.” Sam said in a matter of fact type tone.  
“They do not I barely know the guy my eyes cannot twinkle for someone I don’t even know, Can they?” Dean wondered to himself for a moment and quickly dismissed the thought.  
“Whatever you say, but I know you Dean and I think that you really like this guy so just don’t let him slip through your fingers. I want to see you happy for once in your life when it isn’t forced. Dean I did not know what happiness was until I got here and met friends that were not you and Uncle Bobby. For God’s sake Dean we were barely ever in a school long enough to even make friends and if we did then a week or so later then we would just have to leave again. It was a miracle that I even got a high school diploma. Probably wouldn’t have if Bobby hadn’t told Dad that I was staying there to finish high school.” Sam didn’t know why he had said it but he was glad he did. He did not want to make Dean feel bad about their childhood but he knew that it all needed to be said and not just danced around like they always had.  
Dean sat there for a moment thinking about the truth in Sam’s words and could not find much to say. He continued to think for a moment and he finally said “Sammy you are absolutely right we have never really been happy. And I don’t think I even know how to trust people anymore. That’s a terrible way to be I wish I could have just left like you did but I never wanted to upset Dad, something that you never minded doing since he left you with Bobby more than me, and he Bobby always taught us to not hate anyone or thing while Dad was always showing us hate was the answer to life’s problems. I know that you have found happiness living here away from all of that but I don’t know if I can. I want to try but who knows if I can do any of that stuff. You had a different life than I did. I think from what Bobby always told us you were more like Mom. You always questioned why we had to do something and would never just jump in and do something without thinking it through.”  
Sam felt bad because Dean had hit a soft spot in him. When he said that he was like their mother he just couldn’t handle it, tears had started streaming down his cheeks and he really couldn’t say anything but just stand there looking like a big baby. Dean grabbed him and held him in a tight comforting hug while he just stood there and bawled. He never knew their mother that well because he was two when she died but he remembered how good she was, and every time someone brought her up he would just break down because he knew he missed something that he could never find anywhere else and that there would forever be a hole in his heart that nothing would fill because he would never have another mother.  
“It’s okay Sammy I know you miss her. I do to. I don’t know how we get through the day without breaking down sometimes.” Dean knew this would not really help because his brother had barely known their Mom but he still missed everything about her that he never witnessed. Dean knew that he had probably taken it the hardest when she died because he had been six so he knew her. He always wished that he could have been like Sam and not remembered much of her but now seeing him like this he knew that it would not have been any different, maybe even worse.  
“Thankyou. I know that you really miss her too but in a different way than I do. You knew her which makes it really hard on you but to not know her is extremely hard too. I only remember her singing to me when I was sick or couldn’t sleep. But you actually have memories of her like your first day of school and your 5K graduation. Dean you have things that can remind you of her without pictures but I don’t. Most of my friends don’t even know the whole story about me because I can barely get through the first part without completely breaking down. I love Mom. And hate to talk about her because of how I react, it shouldn’t be like this Dean but it is. And I don’t know how to handle it.”  
“That’s why it took us so long to even begin to stop grieving her Sam. We never talked about her and now I can actually talk about her and not think of how she isn’t here but how her legacy lives through us. I wish I had talked to you about her more because maybe we would have gotten over her death before now and you still have a long path to go down to get over her and you will never completely get over her but you can eventually get to the point that you can talk about her without crying.”  
They both sat there for a minuet until Sam got up to go get a shower after working out and Dean went in the living room to watch some TV while he pondered on what he and Cas would watch tonight.


	9. Sam gets bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets bored so he calls Gabe

Since Sam really had nothing to do all day he cleaned his entire house twice to be sure that it looked nice when Gabriel got there. He looked at the clock “12:30” it said. Sam decided to call Gabe to see if he needed anything for supper tonight.  
“Hello.”  
“Hey Gabe I was about to go to the store and I wanted to see what I needed to get for supper.” He lied but he did not want it to sound like he had nothing better to do than run to the store for their date.  
“Um… Sure, you could pick up some parmesan cheese and a couple of tomatoes and do you have any spices at your house?”  
“No. What do you need?”  
“If it isn’t too much to ask garlic, oregano, parsley flakes, thyme, and some basil. I know it is a lot but all of those make an amazing flavor.”  
“I will get them. I’m sure it will be great. See you at six.”  
“Okay bye. Tell Dean that Cas wants to know what he wants to eat tonight even though he can’t cook really well.”  
“Dean eats anything really. But tell him his favorites are burgers or fried chicken with fries and or macaroni and cheese, then if you want dessert a pie of any kind. Dean love him some pie.”  
“Alright. I will tell him. See you at six.”  
Sam hung up the phone and went to tell Dean he was going to the store and see if he wanted to go or needed anything. He found him on the sofa watching on of the daytime soaps that come on with the extremely cute doctor. “Dean I’m going to the store do you need anything?”  
“I need for Liam to not be dead and Amber to not try and destroy everyone’s life. That’s what I need.”  
“Dean, Do you need anything from the store you know the place that has food not soap opera drama.”  
“No. I’m good. See you when you get back there is a marathon of The Bold and the Restless on today so until I go over to Cas’ I will be watching it to catch up on what I have missed.”  
“Okay. I’m gone”  
And with that he was out the door and to his car.


	10. Sam runs into an old "friend"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The supermarket wasn't good enough so he went Fresh Market instead and that was the biggest mistake he could have ever made.

As he pulled in at the supermarket he normally went to he thought that maybe he should go somewhere with quality spices that Gabe was probably used to cooking with so he pulled across the street to Fresh Market.  
When he went in he was met with many smiles and “Welcome to Fresh Market”s. He liked this place already. As he perused the produce section looking for the tomatoes something caught his sight that made his stomach flip. He looked again to be sure and he was right it was his ex Justin. He tried to hurry out of produce before Justin saw him but it was too late. Justin came over to him “Hey, long time no see.”  
“Not long enough.” Sam said through clenched teeth. He truly hated this man because for a year and a half he gave everything to their relationship to find out that Justin had been cheating on him the entire time.  
“Don’t be that way Sammy. I’ve missed you. You know you should come over sometime I got a new TV.”  
“DON’T CALL ME SAMMY YOU ASSHAT. You lost that right when you cheated on me. So I suggest that you turn around and leave me alone before I get a restraining order on you. I have had a happy two years without you and I do not need you anymore.” Sam said less harshly than he wanted it to be.  
Justin stood there for a second looking kind of confused and finally said “Fine I just figured I would try to make amends but it looks like you are still stuck in the past. Screw you Sam Winchester.”  
“Oh hell no. The past you is the present and future you so give up you innocent act and get off your damn high horse before you get your ass knocked off. And you will not be screwing me ever again. LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE.” With this Sam turned and headed to the other side of the store to get away from Justin before he decked the guy and got arrested. He had no idea that he would ever hate someone so much be he did and he knew it was wrong to dwell on the past but he didn’t care Justin did not deserve to be forgiven even if that meant Sam had to live with hate for the guy. Sam thought for another moment and decided that he really didn’t hate the guy unless they were face to face and Justin provoked him because he really didn’t feel anything about him anymore.  
He finished getting what he needed and got out of there as quickly as possible before Justin found him again.


	11. Dean finds out about Justin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tells Dean about the his store experience and Justin .

Sam got back to the house and Dean was still watching TV. He looked at the clock “4:30”. “Dean shouldn’t you be getting ready to go. It’s four thirty.”  
“In a minuet. This is a good part I’m about to figure out who killed Liam even though he isn’t really dead but still.”  
He had never seen his brother so enthused about any show but he knew this was probably because Dean had always hidden who he was from everyone to avoid being noticed by their father. “Okay but just this last episode and then go get ready you don’t want to make Cas wait do you? I will DVR the rest until you get home so that you are not late.”  
“Fine. But I really want to see the rest of it right now.” Dean pouted but listened to his brother because he knew Sam was right.  
“No Dean I need to clean up a little bit before Gabe gets here and it’s already 4:30. I will record it just go shower I know how long it takes you to get ready Dean you have to look absolutely perfect so go get started.” Sam was still a little irritated from earlier and Justin but he didn’t mean to sound so harsh. “Sorry Dean, the store was just stressful.”  
“What happened?” Dean knew the look his brother was making it was the one of irritation, anger, and sadness.  
“Nothing.”  
“Please don’t lie to me Sam. I know when something is bothering you”  
“I ran into my ex.” Sam said as he went through the rest of the story tears streamed his face.  
“I’m so sorry Sammy. That dick doesn’t deserve you at all. You are much better than that and now you have Gabe so don’t be upset.”  
Sam knew that Dean was right but he was not even sure the he “had” Gabe yet or even if he trusted him. It was a bad thought but he never had much trust growing up and when Justin had cheated on him he didn’t know how to trust new people anymore.  
“I’ll be fine go get ready.”


	12. Sam and Gabe's Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe comes over and Sam is upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot of crying in this one sorry.

Gabriel knocked on the door at 5:45 and Sam came to the door and greeted him with a big warm hug. “Well hello to you too.” He then noticed Sam’s eyes were a little puffy and red, like he had been crying. “Sam what’s wrong.”  
“The past came to haunt me at the store today.”  
“Your Dad or something else Sam you have to help me out here. I am new to this whole boyfriend stuff and would like to help you.”  
“No my ass of an ex. He cheated on me the entire time we were together and it was just a terrible day.”  
“Oh, I cannot imagine why anyone would even consider cheating on such a beautiful soul. You are an amazing person Sam and knowing all that I know about you I would never do that to you.”  
“You are to only person that knows the whole story. I have never even told my best friend all of the details of my childhood especially the night I left for college.”  
“Well let’s not focus on that tonight, let’s go into the kitchen and cook something and watch a movie.” Gabe knew that it would not be the end of this conversation but he would like to be able cuddle with Sam when the subject came back up, which he assumed would be in just a little while.  
They cooked and ate then went to the living room to get comfortable on the couch and watch some kind of movie. Sam flicked through so many title on Netflix until Gabe stopped on a romantic comedy but Sam just froze as tears gathered in his eyes. “Sam what’s wrong. Is it something I did? Please tell me something anything.”  
“No you didn’t do anything it’s just that this was the first movie that me and Justin watched together. I’m sorry that I keep bringing him up but after seeing him everything that happened with him just keeps playing in my head.”  
“It’s okay. The way it sounds you still haven’t completely worked through it but that’s okay you really don’t have anyone to talk to about this stuff.” Gabe wrapped Sam in his arms and just let him cry and get out all of his thoughts until he just fell asleep in his arms. He was comfortable so it wasn’t long until Gabe was asleep too. They both woke up when Dean came in.  
“Dean what time is it?”  
“2:30, are you staying here tonight Gabe.”  
“I had not planned on it but I guess I will. I need to text Cas though and let him know that I am okay and not in some ditch.”  
“I took care of that really the only reason that I came in was to get a change of clothes and then I’m going back. Just go back to sleep.”  
It didn’t take long since they hadn’t really moved at all. Dean crept back out the door and went back over to Cas’. He told Cas that they were asleep on the couch so everything was okay and not to worry. Cas smiled knowing that Gabe had finally found someone he could actually trust.


	13. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This the morning after their date and Gabe tells his story

Gabe woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. It took a second to place where he was, the first thing that he noticed was that he was wrapped in Sam’s arms. He smiled, knowing that he had finally found someone that he could really truly possibly love. He thought back on the previous night all what Sam had told him of his past and how angry it made Gabe that someone would actually do something like that. How could someone be such an asshole that they ruin everyone’s lives that they touch. Sam stirred a little bit and Gabe looked at him with a smile.  
“Good morning. Did you sleep well?”  
Sam was still half asleep but managed to get out a “Um hum.”  
Gabe got up and Sam followed soon after and started a pot of coffee. Gabe sat there while the coffee brewed until the silence got really bad. “Sam, thank you for telling me everything that you have. No one but Cas has ever been that honest with me.”  
Sam looked at Gabe with that look that drove him crazy. “In my experience I find that it is best to know that whole truth from the beginning in order to avoid a heart ache that is difficult to get over.”  
“I couldn’t agree more. I think it is time that I tell you my story as well.”  
“Only if you are ready to. I offer you the same thing that you offered me. Time”  
“I am ready Sam. Everything about me has always been pent up to avoid making everyone around me upset. I’m tired of hiding who I am on the inside. Cas does not even know some of the stuff that I am about to tell you because it would hurt him too much to know.”   
Sam could already see the tears forming in his eyes. “I’m here for you.”  
“Well let’s start when I quit telling myself I was not gay and just accepted that this is who I am and it will never change. I was 13. I thought that I could trust my brother, Lucifer, with that but I was terribly wrong. He told me that I was worse that the devil, which is ironic since that he had the same name as Satan. Cas came in while Luci was just beginning to punch me and stopped him, Luci said ‘He deserves it he is a damn queer.’ Cas just looked at me with all the compassion that he always held for everyone. He was only 8 but he knew and accepted who he was. He has always been like the older brother to me. He said ‘Do you not listen to every part of the Book which you are talking about. It says forgive, God would not approve of such actions.’ From that day Luci did not mess with me and he also did not tell anyone but left it between the three of us. Now fast forward a bit since for 2 years everything in life was good. I met my first boyfriend at 15, he was great his name was Charlie. But after two months he decided that he really wasn’t gay so he broke up with me and had a girlfriend by that afternoon. I was crushed I actually didn’t date again until I left for college because of that. The next three years of my high school experience were normal, I guess. I came out to my parents my senior year a week before my graduation. They were not thrilled about it but that still loved me and even though they didn’t really accept the lifestyle that it ‘chose’, in their mind, they dealt with it. That is until Cas came out the summer after his junior year. Then they began to blame his sexuality on me, they told me not to come around again until I had ‘straightened out’. Cas does not know that nor do I wish him to ever know, it would crush him that our family turned away from me because of him. When he graduated I was there because he told our parents he didn’t care if they hated me I was going to be there. When he had chosen a college he chose the college closest to me at the time so that he could live with me. That was the University of Southern California. Last year he decided he wanted to continue his pre law at Stanford but he was already paid for until this next semester at USC so he just finished there and we moved here. That is my story. I feel bad because it isn’t as tragic as yours yet I made it sound awful.”  
Sam just sat there for a moment letting what he had just heard register in his mind. No Gabe’s past had not been half as bad as him but it was still shitty in its own way. “That is nothing to be upset over. You had a decent life but it was still awful in a way mine was not.” He then wrapped him in a hug and poured them both a cup of coffee.  
“Thanks. I am really glad I was lucky enough to find you.”


	14. Breakfast conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas reveal feelings

Dean woke up next to Cas, in the big comfy bed they had watched the movie in. It was weird, he had never wanted to just lay there with someone so much in his life. They hadn’t done anything but sleep but that was enough for him. He held Cas in his arms and squeezed him tighter. The man woke with a smile on his face. Dean did not know how to explain the feeling he had for Cas but he knew that it was more than just like. It had only been three days since they had first met at the garage Dean had picked up a job at. “Good morning.”  
“Good morning. Have you been awake long?”  
“Not long. Just been thinking how it’s crazy that I just met you and I feel more for you than I have for anyone else ever.”  
Cas looked at him for a moment and his smile only grew more. He’d never had someone tell him that. “I don’t know how to respond to that. I feel the same way. No words describe how I feel for you right now.”  
They laid there looking at each other for a long time. Dean leaned down and kissed him for a minute or so. Finally they broke the kiss and got up unwillingly. Cas brewed coffee while Dean brushed his teeth. They sat down and both grabbed different parts of the paper, and read it in silence.  
“We should go get breakfast. I’m hungry.” Dean said as he read through the horoscope section.  
“Where shall we go? There is an IHOP not far from here.”  
“That sounds good. Let’s go I’ll drive.”  
They went and ate. Dean looked at his phone and saw that it was getting close to 10:30. “I’ve got to go. I have work at 12 and I have to take a shower before I go. Is it okay if I take one at your house?”  
“Sure let’s go.”  
Dean took a shower changed cloths and said goodbye. “Can I come over tonight?”  
“Yes. I would enjoy that immensely. See you later.”


	15. Jess gets the whole story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam calls Jess to tell her everything but turns out she is on her way back home and when she gets there she gets Sam's whole story.

Dean went to work and texted Sam to let him know that he would be going back to Cas’ tonight, and asked him if he would mind seeing if Gabriel could come over again. Sam replied that they had already planned on it but wanted to know if Dean would be coming home before he went back over instead of coming in a two in the morning to get clothes. Dean looked at the message and laughed because he assumed Sam would not remember it. He told him that he would come home before he left but did not know if he would be spending the night again.

* * *

Sam was glad that he and Gabe would be seeing each other again tonight, but at the same time he wished he and Dean would spend more time together since they had just reunited after years apart. He missed his family but he didn’t like to think about stuff like that anymore because he still had family just not his blood, well that was until two days ago. He got out his phone and called Jess to tell her all the news that she was missing right now.  
“Hello.” Her voice came through the speaker on his phone.  
“Hey, sweety. I have news.”  
“Enlighten me. I know I am missing something major if you are calling and telling me that first thing.”  
“Yes. Oh my God you are missing the best thing that has happened to me since you.” He said lightheartedly.  
“Then it must be great. Just hurry up and tell me you sasquatch.”  
“Well if you insist. I met a guy first of all, he is amazing. His name is Gabriel and he is new here. Second my brother came to find me. He wants redemption for the atrocities the my father did to me, not for my father but for himself. He has always been afraid of him and about a month ago Dad kicked him out because he found out Dean was gay. It was tragic and it makes me upset because I wasn’t there to help Dean through it but he found me and he is coincidentally dating Gabe’s brother Castiel. So what do think about all of this?”  
She didn’t reply for a moment because she was in thinking about what Sam was saying. What atrocities his father had done to him, he never said anything about his family, could this be why? “I think that I’ll be home soon because my family is fighting about stupid shit again so I left. We can talk about it then. I’ll come over around two because I will be home by one. See you soon Sam.”  
“Okay. Love ya.”

* * *

Sam waited anxiously when it got close to time for Jess to come over she had called about thirty minutes ago to say she was unloading her car and then she would be there. He saw her car pull into the lot and it wasn’t long and she was walking in the door.  
“What the fuck didn’t you tell me about your past Samuel Winchester and don’t give me the shit that you always do that you and your dad don’t get along I want the truth and I mean the whole truth. I know it has to be difficult but I need you to tell me everything so I know how to approach the next part of this conversation. And secondly did you tell any of this to Gabriel? I won’t be mad if you did but I need to know Sam.”  
“Well yes actually I told him the truth about me because he met my brother before Dean found me so yes I told him everything. And he did the same for me I know about his entire past.”  
“Did you tell him about Justin too?”  
“Yes Jessica. I told the boy that I just met everything about me because, I don’t know, I couldn’t help it. The boy has an effect on me. Okay now let me start the entire story of me or at least the parts that I leave out to save me from reliving them as much as I possibly can.”  
He went on to tell her the whole story again and not the abridged version that makes most people cringe and hate how they go on all the times about their family issues.  
Jess sat there with tears welling up in her eyes as tears streaked Sam’s face. “I don’t know what to say. Sorry is not good enough. I had no idea that your dad told you to never come home I just thought that you wanted to avoid him. And now let me tell you how I feel about your brother’s situation. I think that it is great that he wants to be here with you through all of this, and as for when he didn’t stick up for you all those years ago I can’t say I understand why but I can say that I know he was just afraid of you dad. It’s time to let go of all the anger you have pent up honey. I love you Sam and I know how hard this must be for you but if you keep all that stuff locked up inside of you then it will kill you. I can’t have you dying and on this Gabriel thing. The way you talk about him and the way you light up when you say his name scares me a little bit. I do not want you to go through the heart ache you went through with Justin. I think it is good that you met someone just be careful. That is all I can say besides when can I meet this mystery guy that makes you like this?”  
“Actually now.” He said as Gabe came through the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long this thing is actually going to be. I can't ignore details but I hope everyone is enjoying it.


	16. Jess and Gabe finally meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe comes in while Jess is still talking to Sam

Gabe saw that Sam had other company and wondered if he needed to leave. “Is this a bad time?”  
“No actually you have the most impeccable time. Jess was just asking when I was going to introduce you two. So here it is. Gabriel Novak this is Jessica Moore, and vice versa. Now that the name thing is out of the way I’m sure there are some questions you two want to ask each other.”  
Gabe was still just standing there awkwardly when Jess finally said “Nice to meet you. Are you enrolled here next semester or did you just decide to come here?”  
“Actually I came here with my brother who is enrolled here next semester ever since we came out to our family we have been the only family we have so I try to protect him but he does more of protecting me.”  
Jess smiled when she heard that he wasn’t some dickbag that was just trying to fuck Sam. “That’s great. Sam mentioned you brother, Cas right?”  
“Yes. Castiel but everyone calls him Cas. He has always been more like a big brother to me that I have been to him.”  
“That’s great. I’m really glad to hear that you are everything that Sam told me you were instead of some asshole that I would have to kill within the next year because you hurt Sam. And that is a promise and a threat. I love him like a brother and I’m a hell of a lot more crazy so just be warned.”  
Gave didn’t know how to respond at first, but after a few minutes of thinking he finally said “I have no intention to hurt Sam ever. I hope that if either of you ever need to discuss something with me that I did that you will not hesitate to ask. I want our relationship to flourish and grow. I hope that is okay with you.”  
“That is absolutely fine with me but I just wanted to be sure I gave you the whole speech before you jump right on into this. I didn’t give it to Justin and he is lucky he isn’t at the bottom of the ocean in the stomach of a shark. And it was a test of you character as well, and you passed.”  
“I am glad to hear that. And if you don’t mind I would rather be cremated and scattered if you were to kill me it will leave less questions to be answered.”  
Sam laughed. “I can’t believe you just gave her permission to cremate you if she kills you. Which she won’t because I promised you before that I will never put myself in the same situation I went through with Justin ever again. If we ever begin to have problems we will sit down and talk it out or if there is no talking it our then it will just be ended after we talk.”  
“I know you think that now Sam but what happens six months down the road and you two have some fight over something stupid and then it grows into something bigger. There will be no talking only yelling. Again I love you just be careful. Don’t give your heart away unless you know it’s right. Sam please just think about what I’ve said. I have to go I need to go get stuff started for the New Year’s party you two will be attending in a few days.”  
Jess left and Gabe went over and sat down on the couch next to Sam.


	17. Double Date at Cas and Gabe's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys eat at Gabe's and Cas kind of interrogates Sam

Dean left work at 5 just like always and headed towards Sam’s place. When he reached the house he saw a girl from Sam’s photos he had hanging on the walls. He waved but she did not wave in return, probably because she didn’t know him but that was whatever. He also saw Gabe’s car in the lot. When he got up to the apartment he found them both on the couch talking and laughing. “Hey. Just dropped by to see you and get a change of clothes. Plan ahead in case I stay over again tonight.”  
“Okay. Tell Cas that Sam and I will probably be over in a little while for me to pick up some stuff as well.”  
Sam looked at Gabe and smiled. He was happy that he was finally getting to meet his boyfriend’s brother and his brother’s boyfriend.  
Dean replied “Alright. Maybe we could eat dinner together like a meet the family double date type thing. What do you think?”  
“I think that is a great idea. I’m sure that Sam is ready to meet Cas after hearing so much about him so yes. Tell Cas that we will be over at 7 and I will be doing the cooking tonight Dean Winchester so do not get any ideas on what you will be making.”  
Sam and Dean both laughed at the playful threat that had just been elicited. “Sure thing. I was hoping you would say that. I’ve been wanting to try the cooking that you brother so adores.”  
Sam finally chimed in “Um, Gabe, what are you cooking on such short notice. I mean everything you ever talk about cooking takes at least two hours preparation. So are you finally going to break down and buy some store bought pasta or some already ground up spices or what?”  
“Actually we are having a lasagna that I froze last week. So it will only have to bake for about forty five minutes on 375. I will always have a solution Sam. You will learn with time not to doubt the master.”  
“Anything you say babe. Anything you say.” Sam mumbled as he began to get ready to leave since it was already five and it would take Dean an hour to find the right clothes and Gabe would want a shower so he just left the two of thme talking long enough to shower and change clothes. When he returned he found that they were both ready to go. “Are neither of you getting ready?”  
“No. We were ready when you went and got a shower Sam. We don’t always like to make ourselves look incredible, it is extremely hard. So now that you are ready let’s get going Cas is expecting us soon.”

* * *

Cas greeted them as they entered and Gabe went and started the lasagna. While he was gone the other three made their way into the living room of their house. When Gabe returned he introduced Sam to Cas as Dean had already done. “So Sam what classes are you taking next semester? We may have some together.”  
“You know common pre law final classes. Then next year I’m on to get my law degree. What about you any plans for a law degree or are you choosing to help others a different way in our field?”  
“Yes I plan to continue on to the next level of our degree of choice. And I also hope to one day help people in more ways that just their attorney Sam.”  
“I am glad to hear that. Maybe we could open up an office in the future together”  
“That would be nice then we could finally be our on bosses like I am sure that you have dreamed of as I have.”  
“Yes that would be great. I would enjoy it immensely. And since we are both dating each other’s brother that would work out perfectly.”  
They heard a timer go off at that point and Gabriel said “Let’s Eat!”

* * *

Sam was ready to go not long after they got done eating because he was ready to cuddle up with Gabe and go to sleep but he didn’t say anything because he knew the others were enjoying themselves. He began to drift off sitting on the couch but he kept waking himself back up. Finally at a quarter to ten Gabe was ready to leave. “I’ll probably stay over at Sam’s again tomorrow if that’s okay with him. It’s weird but I feel something for him that I can’t explain and that I have never felt for anyone else before.”  
“I understand. I feel the same about Dean. I just can’t imagine my life without him now. Does that bother you?” He turned to ask Dean.  
“No actually it doesn’t because I feel the same about you Cas. When I am not with you I feel alone. I can’t explain it. I mean we just met a few days ago and now we are so much more than I ever thought possible.”  
Finally Sam put in his word into the mix. “I am glad I’m not the only one not that feels that way. I was worried that if I shared how I really felt it would scare you away but I guess it turns out that we feel the same.”  
“Yes.” Gabe said as they were walking towards the door.  
They made it back to Sam’s by ten thirty and they went in and both got a shower and finally they laid down in the bed. Gabe wrapped himself around Sam until they were both sound asleep.


	18. Sam has a nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is having a nightmare and of course Gabe is worried

It was three in the morning and Sam began fidget in his sleep. Gabe just wrapped his arms tighter around him trying to calm him but it just wasn’t working and Sam wasn’t waking up.

* * *

He could see him. The gun, the gas can, the lighter. NOOOOOOOOOOOO. Get away from her. He tried to go towards her but it was fruitless. Nothing he did mattered he couldn’t make it to her. He heard the gunshot and then he watched as she fell down the stairs. The smell of gas flooded the room and then in one leap the man was gone. The walls around him were engulfed in flames. He heard a man say “Run take your brother and get out. I will meet you out there Dean go now.” Then black he couldn’t see anything.

* * *

Sam woke up in a cold sweat. Gabriel was looking at him terrified. Sam just looked at him for a few minutes and finally said “I’m fine go back to sleep. It’s over now.”  
“Sam what the hell? You can’t just expect me to pretend that that didn’t happen. What the hell were you dreaming about? You were yelling Sam. I need to know please tell me.”  
“The night that my mother was murdered and the guy tried to cover it up with a fire.”  
“You remember that? You were only two.”  
“I don’t remember in the way that I can tell you exactly what happened I guess It’s more that the way I saw it my sub conscience still remembers. I don’t know I have the damn dream a lot. I wish it would stop but I know it won’t that would be too easy. I never see the guys face that killed her either. I guess that part was just left out of the memory because he had just killed my mom. I’m fine really we can go back to sleep.”  
“I will try but I don’t know if I can. I want you to go talk to the psychologist at the clinic tomorrow about this. Don’t argue with me either. If I have to hog tie you and force you in the door I will. Okay. If you promise you will do that then I think I will be able to sleep again.”  
“I don’t want to but since it is you and I love you and all then I will. But only because it makes you happy.”  
“What did you just say?”  
“It makes you happy.” Sam said knowing that it was not what he was talking about.  
“Before that.”  
“I don’t want to but since it’s you.”  
“In between the first and the second choice.”  
“Oh you mean that I love you part. Does that freak you out?”  
“No. It makes me extremely happy because I love you too. Now let’s go to sleep. Good night babe.”  
“Good night”


	19. Psych 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go see the psychologist

A couple days later Sam agreed to let Gabe take him to a psychologist, even though he thought that he was fine. The sat in the waiting room for what felt like forever when finally the nurse called him to the back. Then there was more waiting. “Damn this is getting old” Sam thought as they sat there for thirty minutes waiting on the doctor to come in. Finally the door opened and a tall dark headed man came in who introduced himself as Dr. Tren.  
“So what brings you here today Sam?”  
“The guy sitting next to me. I didn’t want to come. I’m only here because he wanted me to be.”  
“Well obviously he thinks there is something wrong with you” The doctor said.  
Sam was kind of pissed at this point because Gabe didn’t think anything was wrong with him he just wanted him to go talk about his nightmares with a professional who may be able to tell him what to do. “Doctor that is not why I asked him to come here. Nothing is wrong with him. So do not try to say I think anything is wrong with him.” Gabriel huffed.  
“I was only implying that you think he needs some kind of psychiatric help.”  
“I think that he needs to discuss a problem that he has been having with a professional that is all.”  
Sam finally intervened finally “I’m here because of a damn nightmare that I have of my mother’s death.”  
“Oh I see. So what happens in the dream?”  
“Well it starts out with my Dad and brother going to the lake to go camping for the weekend. Then I can see from my crib my mother coming to grab me trying to protect me from the robber. Then there is a shot and she falls to the ground. Then it all kind of goes black for a few minutes and then I smell smoke and see the flames burning through the house just before my dad comes in and grabs me out of the fire before the whole thing goes down in flames.”  
“Well it seems to me that this dream may be a memory more than anything. I believe that you can remember seeing your mother’s death take place even at the age of two, your mind is still processing information Sam. I think you are having the memory replay in your head over and over. How long have you been having this dream?”  
“Several years now. But in the last few years I have it more often.”  
“Have you made any significant changes to your life in the past few years?”  
Sam thought for a second and then said “I left home and went to college, and because of that my father disowned me. Then I went through a bad break up. So I guess you could say some pretty significant changes have taken place.”  
“Then that could be why it happens more often but dream research is not really a concrete thing. Many things could factor into making us have a dream so the true answer to this is I honestly do not know what to actually tell you. I wish I could help you but I honestly can’t. One more question, since you have been dating Gabriel how often have you had the dreams?”  
Sam thought about it, in the last week he had only had the dream once. Which was odd because he normally had it at least four or five times a week. “Only once but it is generally four or five times doc. Why do you ask?”  
“Because many believe that once you find someone that you feel safe with after traumatic events that cause you to have dreams such as the ones that you are describing then the dreams will begin to recede. How often did you have them when you were living with you father and brother?”  
“If it was just me and Dean then hardly ever but if Dad was there then probably one or twice a week but I never understood why.”  
“Well perhaps you did not feel as safe with your father there as when it was just you and your brother.”  
“That could be true I guess I didn’t feel as safe because I knew he wouldn’t be there long before he was gone on the hunt again.”  
“The hunt?” The doctor asked.  
“Yeah. After the cops gave up searching for my mother’s killer Dad thought that it was his God given duty to find them and kill them. This is a search that has lasted around twenty years.”  
“Who did you and your brother stay with while he was on this hunt?”  
“Our dad’s friend Robert Singer, or as we call him Uncle Bobby.”  
“Oh so did the nightmares happen often while you were there.”  
“No it may have happened once or twice a month but that’s about it.”  
“That is why you are having the dream then Sam. When you don’t feel safe your body reacts by giving you the dream where you were not safe at all. I don’t know why but that is the answer that I can give you. Did this help at all?”  
“I think it did. I feel like maybe now I can handle having them better because I know round about why I have them.”  
“Well I have another appointment I need to get to so I have to end our session. You know where I am if you need men.”  
Sam and Gabe walked to the checkout counter and paid. When they got back in the car Sam leaned over and kissed Gabe and said “Thank you. I think that did help me some.”  
“I knew it would. It helped Cas when he was… never mind.”  
“When he was what?”  
“It is not my story to tell Sam. I promised Cas I would never tell anybody anything. He said that if he felt comfortable enough to tell someone then he would do it. I will not break a promise.”  
Sam admired Gabe’s loyalty to his brother so he just replied “I understand. Let’s go get something to eat.”


	20. Sambriel kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe is pissed and then he and Sam kiss

The next few weeks everything was going good classes were getting ready to start back up, Sam hadn’t had but one nightmare since he and Gabe had started basically living together. Sam knew it was crazy but he couldn’t imagine his life without Gabriel anymore. He also knew that even though they had only been dating for about a month now that he had every intention of spending the rest of his life with him.  
He heard Gabe walking in the door so he got up and went to see what he was doing. Sam found him in the kitchen red faced and pissed off. “What’s wrong babe?”  
“I met your ex. He pissed me off because he started talking his shit. You know I don’t handle that well.”  
“It will be okay. Where in hell did you see him at?”  
“Fresh Market.”  
“Does he fucking live there because that is where I saw him before you came over the first time.”  
“I don’t know maybe he works there. Let’s just not go back there. I mean Main Street has a couple of cute little shops with spices and good quality olive oils.”  
“Good because after eating the cooking you have done with the good spices. I don’t think that I could eat anything with spices of lesser quality.”  
“I would never cook with anything but the best sweetheart. I do not cook with second hand preprocessed crap like the supermarket sells.”  
“And that is one of the many reasons that I love you. You only take the best.”  
“Well we should go explore the shops on Main today while we don’t have anything else to do. It will calm us both down.”  
“Okay. Let’s go. I’ll drive.”  
“You are amazing.” Gabe’s lips pressed against Sam’s. His tongue surged into his boyfriend’s mouth as his hands ran down his back. Sam moaned into the kiss. He pushed Gabe up against the wall, getting more intense.  
“Let’s wait.” Is all he got out before he was kissing him down the hallway towards the bedroom. Sam had waited for this moment since Gabe had moved in. He pushed him down on the bed as he began unbuttoning his shirt.  
“You sure about this?”  
“As I have ever been. I love you Gabriel nothing will ever change that.”  
They were kissing again as Sam pulled Gabe’s shirt off. He was on top of him as he was unbuttoning their pants. They were out of those moments later and there was only one more layer in between what Sam had yearned for since he had met Gabe. Sam pushed his fingers under the elastic band of his boyfriends briefs pushing them down to finally reveal his dream come true.  
“Oh my God you look perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not know how to write the next part someone help me out


	21. It almost happpens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Gabe almost do stuff and then go back to Fresh Market

They were still kissing as Sam’s remaining cloths joined Gabe’s on the floor. He felt Gabe begin stroking him gently at first but getting faster as he went. He started doing the same to Gabe but it did last long because Gabe was now working his way down Sam’s body kissing every part of him. He felt Gabe’s teeth on his nipple then his tongue run down to the base of his shaft. Gabe licked up the shaft to the tip then took the whole member in his mouth. Sam groaned with pleasure and pulsed his hips forcing his member back down Gabe’s throat he felt Gabe groan as he did this. Finally Gabe came up for air and kissed Sam again but before Gabe had time to do anything Sam was bobbing up and down on his hard dick. Gabe was groaning “Sam umm CLOSE, uggh DON’T STOP.” But for torture Sam stopped and said “That’s just a little bit of what we’re gonna do later baby. Now get dressed because we need to go do the whole exploring thing because I forgot to tell you Dean and Cas are coming over today.”  
“You fucking cock tease. I’m gonna get you for this later just wait and see.” Gabe said as he was getting his cloths back on.  
“I’m sure you will but that’s later we have to have dinner ready before seven because that’s when they are coming over so quit whining because I left you on the brink because you didn’t exactly leave me in a good position either so later. Let’s go we need food.”  
Gabe had given up trying to argue with Sam when he knew that Sam was right because it was completely tiring to do therefore he just nodded and grabbed the keys as they walked out the door. “Where to first babe?”  
“The meat market obviously, that is if they have one because I have actually never seen one but I have also only driven around at the college so we are bot in new territory.”  
Sam watched as Gabe typed away on his phone for a few minutes and then he announced “There is one 20 miles away, therefore I guess we will have to brave Fresh Market again and hope to God that we do not see Justin. If we do and he starts all his shit again with us it isn’t that hard to get a harassment charge on the mother fucker.”  
Sam loved when Gabe got all protective of him like that, it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. “Well I guess if we are going to Fresh Market then we may as well get everything we need while we are there. By the way are ‘we’ making for supper?”  
“If I would have had a bit more notice I could have made ravioli filled with three chesses and either an Alfredo sauce or meat sauce but I guess since telling me we were having guests for dinner we are cooking chicken Alfredo with a cheesecake for dessert.”  
“Well let’s go because I love to watch you cook.”

* * *

Fresh Market was not crowded considering it was 2:30 in the afternoon on a Thursday so both of them figured that they were safe from running into Justin. As they walked through the store throwing spices, meat, and an assortment of chesses in the cart Sam was keeping an eye out. Finally they went to the bakery where Gabe was scrutinizing an assortment of cheesecakes since he didn’t have enough time to bake one himself Sam heard that voice that once filled him with love but now only filled him with disgust walking towards him. Gabe was still looking at the cake so he hadn’t noticed that Sam was cringing as Justin grew closer and closer, as if he was a lion ready to pounce, until he heard “Oh my God Sam fancy running into you here again. We seem to be seeing a lot of each other lately.”  
“Yes we do.”  
“Still angry Sammy. There is really no reason to be I got over the whole thing a long time ago.”  
Sam wanted to punch him in the face but held his composure “Was that before or after you slept with another guy?”  
“During probably. Oh Gabriel hi. I don’t think the cakes like you looking at them like that didn’t your momma ever teach you it’s not polite to stare.”  
Gabe stared at the cakes a moment or two more so that he didn’t kill the asshole right then and there “Didn’t yours ever teach you to stay out of people’s lives who you ruined in the past you dumbass and why the fuck are you always in this God damn store anyways do you live here or something?”  
“Testy little thing aren’t you. He really isn’t your type Sam you need someone who is a little more docile that you can have some control over so that they don’t run off and cheat on you again and leave you poor heart in pieces again.”  
“It didn’t seem to matter with you that I was the one who wore the pants in our relationship when you ran out the door but I’m just sayin.”  
“Fuck you Sam Winchester. I did you a favor by cheating on you and showing you that the world isn’t all rainbows and butterflies when you’re dating someone so you should be thanking me for the service I did you.”  
Sam couldn’t stop it this time he threw his fist towards Justin’s face and just before it made contact Gabe grabbed it and stopped him. “No that’s exactly what he wants you to do so don’t give him the fucking pleasure of seeing you being taken away in handcuffs.”  
“Shut the fuck up. You don’t have a dog in this fight I am clearly talking to Sam.”  
By then a security guard had come over and asked is there a problem here and Sam replied “Yes there is a problem for the past three times me and my boyfriend have come in this store this man has harassed both of us because he is mad that I was able to move on from my relationship with him. Is there anything that we can do to correct that sir?”  
“Yes if you would like we can call the police and have harassment charges brought up against him and if it continues after that you can take out a restraining order.”  
“That would be great.”

* * *

Two and a half hours later Sam and Gabe finally got back to the apartment for Gabe to cook supper. “I’m glad that I we got that settled and now he should be out of our lives for good.”  
“I’m glad we did that too, but it also bothers me that he still had that much of a hold on me after all these years.”  
“Babe you had a relationship with this man and you loved him so it’s normal to be like that. It’s okay.” Tears were streaming down Sam’s face as he continued apologizing to Gabe for letting him have that much control. “Sam listen I am not mad and there is no need to apologize for something that you have no control over. Your heart still feels the pain that he caused you so quit apologizing for something that that prick did. I love you and you love me and that is all that I care about so let’s cook supper and hope that we never see him again.”  
“I love you so much babe.”  
“I love you too now we need to get cleaned up before our brothers get here and see that we are upset because I know Cas and I think Dean is the same way you DO NOT mess with either of us.”  
Sam laughed “Yeah Dean would beat that ass to a pulp.”


	22. Dinner with a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys eat dinner at Sam and Gabe's but they are thrown a curve ball when the phone rings

Sam heard the buzzer and let Dean and Cas up and hoped that he had fixed himself where you couldn’t tell that he had been crying but he wasn’t sure if Dean would fall for it. Gabe had assured him several times that you couldn’t tell at all but Gabe didn’t know how Dean was with Sam it was different that his and Cas’ relationship. Just then he heard a knock at the door and let his brother in. “Hey guys come on in. How have things been?”  
“Good how about with you guys?”  
“It’s been good the food is about ready so why don’t we just sit down in the living room while Gabe finishes up”  
Dean looked at Sam for a moment “You’ve been crying what’s wrong?”  
Sam knew that Dean would notice he had been crying even if Cas didn’t Dean had seen Sam’s post crying face many times when they would get back to Uncle Bobby’s afterschool. “It’s nothing me and Gabe ran into Justin in Fresh Market again and this time we had to bring harassment charges up on him and it upset me that he still had so much of a hold on my life that I let him get to me like that.”  
Dean looked at his brother and shook his head “Sammy that guy sounds like nothing but trouble but you can’t regret that you once loved him because at some point he made you happy and was what you needed. He is a dick nonetheless but still you shouldn’t feel bad about how you feel.”  
Finally Cas’ silence broke “What did Gabriel say about all this, I know that he can have quite a temper when it comes to those that he loves?”  
“He actually stopped me from punching him when we were in the store and told me basically the same thing Dean just said. He is a great boyfriend and I really do love him.” Sam felt a tear glistening in his eye again and quickly wiped it away and smiled because for the first time in a long time he was truly happy. Gabe walked in to announce supper was ready so come to the table. They sat down and ate laughed and joked around for the next few hours until they heard the phone ring, Sam picked it up. “Hello… Who is this?”  
Gabe looked up from the table because he saw the concern in Sam’s eyes “What’s wrong babe?”  
“Okay we’ll be there as soon as possible.”  
Sam put the phone down slowly and turned around and the only thing that he could get out before the tears started was “Dad… hospital… heart attack…”  
Dean stood up and went over to Sam trying to hold it together “Where?”  
When Sam could finally answer he said “A hospital near Uncle Bobby’s in Sioux Falls.”  
Gabe and Cas were now right beside them and awaiting what the next step was when Cas finally said “We are leaving on the next plane I’ll call the airport and arrange the flight and we all need to pack and make arrangements with classes and our jobs.”  
“You guys shouldn’t have to all that because we have to.” Sam responded.  
“Yes we do. We are your boyfriends and love you so anytime you have family problems then it is our problem to now quit trying to make us not go because you will just be wasting your time and don’t worry about the cost of the plane we have it covered.”  
Dean spoke up now “Umm… I’m afraid to fly.”  
“Dean we don’t have time to drive I know how you feel about flying but if we don’t then by the time we get there Dad could be dead and I am not mentally prepared for that. So just this once you are going to have to face your fears. I’m sorry that sounds so harsh and I know that we have had our problems with Dad but that does not change that fact that we are his sons.”  
Dean looked at the three other men standing in the room around him and decided that he would not win the battle so he just nodded “Fine but we are driving back.”  
“Alright Dean let’s go and get packed and be back here in an hour and be at the airport not long after that.”  
“Agreed.” All four of them said in unison.

* * *

Two hours later that were standing in line at the airport to pick up their tickets that by some work of God were direct flight tickets to Sioux Falls. They didn’t have to board the plane until 2 AM so while Dean paced back and forth Sam called Bobby to see if he had heard.  
“Hey Uncle Bobby, I was calling to see if you had heard about Dad.”  
“Yeah boy, I was the one who told them to call you in the first place. I can’t get ahold of Dean do you know anyway to get him?”  
“He is here with me. We are bringing Gabe and Cas with us if you think that is okay?”  
“I don’t see why it wouldn’t be. I’ll see you boys when you get here.”  
“Thanks Unlce Bobby we’ll call you when we get there.”  
Gabe looked over at Sam and wrapped his arms around him because he knew that any minute he was going to start crying again. Sam leaned over and just let his head rest on Gabe’s shoulder, “The last thing I remember saying to him was ‘You are not my Dad, because any real dad would be proud of his son going to college and would support his son in his anything in his life’ and then I walked out the door and that was the last time I talked to him and now I may not be able to say anything else to him again.” And the tears began pooling in his eyes.  
“Babe you know that he loved you no matter what he was just mad at you then because what you wanted to do didn’t match up with what he thought you should do or for that matter be.” Gabe was trying to just keep Sam calm for Dean’s sake because he knew that if Dean broke down that there would be no him back up for a long time.  
“Sammy don’t think like that Dad loved you he had different people check on you all the time so he still loved you and felt horrible for what he did to you and maybe if he hadn’t found out about me the way the he did then he wouldn’t have had this heart attack and we could go talk to him together so don’t beat yourself up about anything and we will talk to him again he is to determined to die without finding mom’s killer.”  
Sam looked at his brother and finally he felt his heart lift since the hospital had called earlier and he got up and hugged Dean for a long time and then they all just sat there until they were finally able to board the plane and it was just a quick flight to Sioux Falls and then a taxi ride to the hospital and then they walked into the ICU and the nurse at the front desk directed them to the waiting area outside their dad’s room and let Sam and Dean go in and see him.  
The first thing they saw were the tubes running into his mouth and nose along with the IV running fluids into his arm. “Has there been any change since he got here nurse?”  
“No Mr. Winchester has been in this same state of coma since he was found in his car in a motel parking lot.”   
Sam touched his Dad’s arm and just squeezed it like he used to when he was trying to wake him up when he was a kid. At first nothing happened but the John’s arm moved the nurse, Sam and Dean gasped when this happened “Doctor Baker we need you in ICU room 4 now the patient is reacting to touch.”   
The doctor came running in checked John’s stats and began telling them that he believed their father was having a muscle spasm because everything seemed to be the same as it was before the response. Dean turned back to John “Dad I know that we didn’t end on exactly good terms but I just want you to know love you. Nothing is ever going to change the fact that you are my Dad.”  
Sam added “Dad I know they say that you can hear us but I don’t know if I believe that but I just want to say that I am sorry for everything that I said the night that I walked out I was just mad and I still love you.” Now tears were streaming down his father’s cheek so they knew that he was responsive to some extent.  
This time the doctor agreed that John was improving and that there was a chance that he would wake up at some point but he couldn’t guarantee that.

* * *

They went back and sat down with Cas and Gabe in the waiting area and told them everything which ended in Sam crying more and Dean sitting there quietly with his head down. “Dean say something, I know you don’t do the whole feelings thing well but DAMN IT you have to say something.” Sam said to Dean as he continued to cry.  
“What do you want me to say Sammy I have nothing to say? I feel like this is my fault because he found out about me in the way he did and a month later he has a fucking heart attack is that what you want to hear Sam that I feel something. I do I feel a stupid for not telling him sooner in a way that he would get mad and get over instead I let him catch me cuddling that is where feeling something has gotten me that’s why what Cas and I have scares the hell out of me. I know I love him but I also think that it is very possible for something to happen that will ruin that.” Dean was now crying.  
Cas wrapped his arms around Dean. “Look at me…” When Dean finally looked Cas in the eyes he said “Yes something could happen it’s possible but is it probable no. I mean we could have a wreck going a hotel but that doesn’t mean that it will happen. I want you to realize that I love you too and I’m not going anywhere. Whether you like it or not you are stuck with me.”  
Dean looked back at Cas as he was saying this and now he knew that feeling was not bad as long as he had the right people around him. “I love you and Sam I love you too, and Gabe I guess I love you too. I think that I finally figured this whole thing with feeling out. It’s not about what you feel but what you feel when you are around the people you love and if that is good then that solidifies the love and if it is bad then you shouldn’t keep those people around you.”  
The others pondered on this for a little bit until finally Cas said “You are right if the people around you only bring you down then you need to let them go and find new people that genuinely care about you and you wellbeing. At the same time some of the people that drag you down may be family and therefore you cannot get rid of them because they are family so you get stuck in a hard place with that Sam.”  
“Cas that is the most true thing that I think anyone has ever said to me, and you didn’t sugar coat it to make it sound nice, you just laid it out there. Normally that would piss me off because when other people do it they tend to be asses about it but not you. I’m so glad Dean has you.”  
“And Gabriel you. You two make each other happy and that is all that should matter in a relationship that both people are happy.”  
Just as Dean was about to say something a nurse came out and asked for the Winchester family. “That’s us. Has something changed with our father?”  
“Yes, he woke up from his coma and he asked if his sons were here. I told him that you were and he asked to see both of you immediately. Please make it quick because we are about to move him to a regular room.”  
Sam and Dean looked at each other and got up to follow the nurse back to their father’s room. Both of them looked scared as shit because neither had left their father on good terms. When they reached the room their dad looked up “Hey boys.”  
“Hey Dad.” The brothers said in unison.  
“I’m sorry for everything.”  
Sam looked at his father searching for there to be some catch to this statement. “Let’s not talk about that now Dad all that shit is in the past.”  
“That don’t make a damn the past feeds into the present and I want to make things right with you boys before something else happens to me and I don’t recover.”  
“Let them get you moved into a normal room and we will continue this conversation then.”  
Though he was not really satisfied he agreed and a crew of nurses came in to move John up to the eighth floor of the main hospital tower. Room 21B

* * *

Cas and Gabe followed them up and stood outside while Sam and Dean went in to talk to John.  
“Dad I’m sorry you had to find out about me like you did. I wanted to tell you but I never had the guts to. I’m sorry.”  
“Dean it’s okay. You have nothing to be sorry about you and that boy were not actually doing anything and I over reacted. I just hope that you and Sam can forgive me for all the things that I have put you boys through.”  
Sam was about to start crying again “I’m gay too Dad. I just needed to tell you that and also our boyfriends are outside of the room right now and they are the reason that we were able to get here so quickly so don’t be mad that we brought them.”  
“When will you two start understanding that I am going to try to be a better person and father? What I have done in the past was stupid and I hope that I can repair that.” John was the sincerest that the boys had ever seen him.  
Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing this was the same man that had tried to beat him just a month earlier, he was still mad about it and wanted to tell John how he felt about everything but he couldn’t because he knew that he was trying and it was going to take some time. “We understand that Dad it’s just that we are not used to this side of you It is gonna take us a little time to get used to this side of you.”  
“Yeah. I haven’t seen you smile like you have today ever Dad so it’s just a little strange to see you like this.”  
John looked at his sons and pondered on what they were saying to him, they were absolutely right he hadn’t been happy since Mary had died, he pushed the boys into a hunt that would never lead anywhere and yet they both managed to make something out of their lives and be happy. “I’m sorry for everything it’s just that I will never be able to get over your mother and the thought that he killer is still out there. If I could’ve caught the bastard then maybe I could get some closure on everything but that doesn’t seem possible.”  
Sam knew where his dad was coming from but he also knew that it was still not an excuse for dragging them both into this hunt for the last twenty years, give or take. It made him furious that John thought that a simple “I’m sorry” would fix everything that he put them through. “I have to go get some air. I’ll be back in a little bit.”  
Dean looked at his brother knowing that it would take a hell of lot more to make him forgive their father so he followed him out of the room. “Sammy you have to give the man a chance. He just had a heart attack he could be a changed man.”  
They were out of their dad’s earshot now so Sam could say what he pleased “That doesn’t make a damn to me Dean I went through hell for eighteen years because he wanted his fucking closure so no I can’t forgive him as easily as you have Dean I had a harder time in my life than you did because I cared about life and my future so I had it rough and you just always did what Dad wanted. You cared for me the best you could but that still didn’t change the fact that I was hurting.”  
Gabe and Cas had walked up now. “Sam don’t take this out on your brother he is hurting too. He just thought he was doing the right thig when y’all were younger. He beats himself up about not making your Dad leave both of you at Bobby’s well before Bobby made him so I’m sure that he hasn’t completely forgive your father.”  
“Well it still hurts to know that even after he tried to beat you, you still defend him” Sam knew even as he was saying it that it was childish to act this way towards Dean or anybody. He just couldn’t understand how even now Dean stood by the man who acted like he hated each of them and then as soon as he has a medical emergency he is changed and then he died so he didn’t have a chance to prove a damn thing that he had promised. “I’m gonna go get some air just let me be alone right now please.”  
Gabe knew that Sam hated to act like this but he also knew that if Sam didn’t get some space he would say something quit regrettable because of his emotions. “Go we will stay here while we wait for the funeral home people to get here. If we need you I will call. I love you.”  
“Love you too.” And with that he turned and walked off.


	23. Who's this?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam runs into a stranger in a coffee shop outside the hospital and finds out he met someone from the past

Sam tried not to storm off but it didn’t work so he just slammed open the stairway exit door and took them instead of stewing on the elevator for seven floors. When he got to the bottom he had calmed a little and decided to go get something to eat. He walked outside the hospital and looked and he saw a coffee shop and a McDonalds. He settled with the coffee shop because he didn’t want greasy fast food.  
As he walked through the door he felt a little bit more at home because he loved the smell of fresh coffee. He walked towards the counter and greeted to barista “Hi I would like a White Mocha Cappuccino with a shot of espresso.” The guy looked at him and asked for his name so he gave it to him and as the guy was fixing his drink Sam couldn’t help but check him out he was a small kinda muscly built guy with dark blond hair that was a fade like Dean’s but a little longer. He had a perfect ass to go with everything else about him, when he turned around Sam looked at his name tag ‘Gadreel’ it read. “Here you go sir. I hope you enjoy.”  
“That is an interesting name.”  
“Yes it is. My family was a little weird with names one of my brother’s is named Samandreel, another is Castiel.”  
“Castiel Novak?”  
“Yes Gadreel Novak. How do you know my brother?”  
“Because he is dating my brother and I am dating Gabriel.”  
“Of course they would end up with brothers and be able to remain in close contact those two never liked to be far apart because they were the only two out of our seven brothers to speak that they were gay. I left not long after they did for the very same reason then Sam followed by Zeek and that was it. Luc and Mikey stayed with our family because they said that we disgraced them. I never understood it both of them had girlfriends that they should have married but didn’t because they didn’t want to abandon Mom and Dad.”  
Sam didn’t think that Gabe and Cas knew about any of their other brothers leaving so he called Gabe and told him to get him Cas and Dean over to the coffee shop he had something that they needed to see.

* * *

Sam got back to Gabe, Cas and Dean just as they were about to go grab something to eat at McDonald’s and quickly turned them in the direction of the coffee shop. “What they hell Sam? I don’t want no coffee right now I want a burger.”  
Sam did not listen to Dean’s disproval of not getting what he wanted because he knew that Gabe and Cas would want to hear Gadreel’s story. Even though he felt bad that he had intervened a little too much this time it would pay off in the long run. “Shut up Dean you can get your damn food later you guys gotta see this.” He said as they burst through the doors of the coffee shop.  
“Babe what the hell is going on with you one minute you are pissed and now you are acting crazy. I think you need to be evaluated.” Gabe said when Sam finally stopped at the counter.  
“Gadreel could you please get me latte.”  
“Sure thing Sam why did you run out like you… oh.”  
Sam turned and saw the expressions on both Cas’ and Gabe’s face were both joy and anger. “Sam how did you know this was our brother and why did you not tell us before you brought us in here.” Cas said in a voice Sam had never heard him use.  
“Because I knew if I told you then y’all wouldn’t have come. Let him tell his story about after you two left and then see where everyone stands.”  
Gadreel told his story and the four of them listened and when it was finished Gabe stood up and hugged his brother. “I have missed you so much not a day goes by when Cas and I don’t think about all of you how are Sam and Zeke?”  
“As far as I know they are good when we left we have lost contact much like you and Cas did with us. I really miss us being a family and wish we could go back to that I wonder what Mom, Dad, Luc, and Mikey are up to now?”  
“I checked on that just a few months ago while I was touring Stanford. Luc and Mike are gone, like no trace of them. Mom and Dad seemed to be doing fine.” Cas said in a matter of fact kind of way.  
“When they fuck did you have time to check on our family and tour a university without me knowing?”  
“You were working two jobs then so you were never home to notice I was not there so I just took a bus to the house and checked things out it wasn’t like I went and had dinner with them.”  
“Oh, and that makes it okay that you didn’t tell me that you went?”  
“God Damn IT GABRIEL! I DON’T HAVE TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING I DO. I DIDN’T TELL YOU BECAUSE I KNEW THIS IS HOW YOU WOULD REACT!”  
“You two calm down. I don’t like it when you fight because that just wedges us all apart so please stop. And Gabe honey, you are over reacting to this he just wanted to see what was going on is that so bad? Have you not wondered how your family was?”


End file.
